Only Yours
by taciturnMasquerade
Summary: A RoMerica oneshot. Alfred wants to be Lovino's "hero" even though they just met that day.


Lovino hated getting up early. He had to do it every day to get to his job at an Italian restaurant though. He was the chef there, and a very accomplished one at that. People just had to put up with his temper.

A temper that was rather horrible right now, as it was seven in the morning and his alarm was going off, effectively ruining his good sleep. Groaning, Lovino reached out a hand and felt for the alarm, slamming down hard on it a couple of times until it shut up. He considered just turning around and going back to sleep, but then he remembered his job and dragged himself out of bed.

In a time of half an hour, Lovino had gotten ready for the day and was walking out the door. The crisp morning air greeted him, causing a stream of Italian curses to flow fluently from his mouth as he burrowed into his coat. Walking along, Lovino kept his eyes on the ground so he wouldn't have to make eye contact and smile at anyone who looked at him.

Because of this, he was taken by surprise when he bumped into someone else. Immediately, a cheerful voice greeted him. "Woah! Sorry dude! Didn't see ya there!"

Lovino glanced up at the man he had bumped into, only to be bombarded with a large smiling face all too bright for this early in the day. His eyes were a dazzling sky blue, his hair a dirty blonde. It seemed like he worked out a lot, Lovino thought, as he surveyed the muscular build of the other man beneath his bomber jacket.

"Whatever..." Lovino muttered, intending to walk on, but the other guy stopped him.

"Hey! What's your name?" He tilted his head slightly in curiousity.

"Why does it matter to you, idiota?" Lovino asked, already deciding that he hated this man. After all, who could be that happy this early in the morning?

"I don't know! I just thought it'd be cool if we could be bros or somethin'! My name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones!" He gave a little thumbs up at this, and Lovino rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Lovino Vargas," he replied.

"Cool! Nice to meet ya Lovi!" Alfred said cheerily.

Lovino glared at him. "Don't call me that. And how are you so damn happy this early in the morning?"

Alfred didn't seem fazed at all by Lovino's grumpy attitude and swearing. "Because it's a nice day! And I just made a new friend!"

Lovino scoffed at the childish persona the other man was emitting. "Idiota." However, he couldn't hide the slight blush rising on his cheeks. _N-Not that I like the fact he's determined to be my friend or anything!_ Lovino thought hurriedly, shaking his head slightly.

Alfred tilted his head at him. "Id... Idiota? What's that mean?"

"Idiot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Lovino started to walk away again, but Alfred put his hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go..." Alfred paused for a second before handing Lovino a slip of paper with hastily scribbled numbers on it. "Text me later!" he grinned at Lovino when the Italian took the paper before waving and running away.

Scowling slightly, Lovino shoved the slip of paper into his pocket before trudging onwards to work.

* * *

The day seemed to last forever; a blur of food and heat. Like most nights, Lovino went home exhausted, all but collapsing on the couch as soon as he walked through the door. He lay there for a little while, his amber eyes half closed and his hands folded neatly over his stomach. While he was sitting in that position, Lovino remembered the tiny piece of paper still in his pocket. He pulled it out and studied it. The handwriting was barely legible, but somehow he could still make out the numbers. Lovino sat there for at least a minute, debating what to do with the number. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't do him any harm to just text Alfred once. Only this once though.

Pulling out his phone, Lovino sent a quick text.

**Ciao idiota. It's Lovino.**

Almost immediately, he got a response.

_**Hey bro! Wazzup?**_

**None of your business.**

_**Ur no fun...**_

**Hmph. Shut up idiota.**

_**Not a chance! Hey! Wanna come over? I'm watching a movie and I want someone to watch it with!**_

Lovino felt his face flush. _What the hell?! Is he asking me out on a... No. He's just inviting me over. As a _friend. These thoughts ran through his head quickly before he responded.

**No.**

_**Whaaat? Y?!**_

**I'm tired and you're an idiota. That's enough reason for me.**

_**Pleeeeaaaase Lovi? I don't want to watch it alone! Even if u fall asleep!**_

Lovino glared at his phone, as if it was the device's fault for this annoyance. An annoyance that, for some reason, made his heart beat faster and a small smile appear on his usually scowling face.

**Fine. Directions?**

Fifteen minutes later, Lovino found himself standing in front of a plain looking house. He raised his fist to knock, but before he could, the door was yanked open from the other side to reveal Alfred's excited face.

"Hey Lovi! Come on in!" he practically shouted, and without waiting for an answer, grabbed Lovino's wrist and dragged him inside. Quickly recovering from shock, the Italian struggled fruitlessly against the iron grip on his wrist.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"Ahahaha! All right then!" it seemed like Alfred only agreed because they had arrived in front of a large TV. A table sat in front of it, and behind that, a couch. The entire scene was decked out with more junk food than it seemed possible for one human to eat in a lifetime.

Lovino was staring at everything in shock, so he didn't even notice that Alfred had flopped down on the couch until he asked, "Dude. Are you gonna sit down or what?"

Lovino started in surprise, then hesitantly perched on the couch. Alfred laughed, then reached out and pulled on Lovino's shoulders, forcing him to sprawl out on the couch.

"W-What the hell?" Lovino shouted, ignoring the way he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Dude! You're like, totally blushing! Is that adorable or what!" Alfred was staring at Lovino's face, a wild sparkle in the eyes hidden behind his glasses.

Crossing his arms, a half pout, half death glare took over Lovino's face. "I'm not 'adorable' so shut the fuck up and stop staring at me."

Alfred never seemed to be bothered by him, Lovino marveled. Never reacted to his bad mouth or rude mannerisms. There was only one thing Lovino could draw from that: what the hell is wrong with that idiota?

"Kay man! I'll just put on the movie..." In a flurry of movement, Alfred did just that before settling down, hugging a pillow.

Lovino chose to ignore the other man's childish behavior in favor of the movie. Within the first five minutes, he realized that it seemed to be some sort of horror movie. Lovino bit his lip slightly. He _hated_ horror movies. However, he didn't want Alfred to know that, so he just sat there silently, his face slightly paler than usual. Lovino was so caught up in his own dread, he didn't even notice the wide-eyed expression of fear on Alfred's face until the first jump-scare came.

A very loud, very girly scream pierced the air, and before Lovino could register what happened, he was practically being strangled by Alfred, the pillow he used to be holding dropped in favor of the Italian.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! DID YOU SEE THAT! OH MY GOD!" Alfred yelled, obviously scared out of his mind.

Choking slightly, Lovino managed to get out, "Let... go... idiota... Can't... breathe..."

Coming to his senses, Alfred let go, blushing slightly and muttering sheepishly, "Sorry. I just get a little scared by horror movies." He gave a crooked half-smile, his hand on the back of his neck.

Lovino found the expression rather... endearing. No. No no no! He did not like this man! That could never happen!

"Jerk," he hissed, "Why do you watch them then?"

By this point, the movie seemed quite forgotten by both, as they were engrossed completely in their conversation. "Because I'm a hero! Heroes can't be afraid of anything!"

Lovini rolled his eyes. _Alfred really is a child at heart, isn't he..._

"Then you aren't a hero."

Alfred's eyes widened, the blue orbs glistening with tears. He sniffed. "But... But..." he never finished the sentence before bursting into tears.

Lovino awkwardly looked away. "Stop crying idiota."

"I am a h-hero!" Alfred cried out between sobs. "W-why did you s-say I wasn't?"

Eventually, Lovino realized that he had gone too far. It was apparent that being a so called "hero" was very important to Alfred.

"Fine. You're a hero. Happy now?"

Alfred slowly stopped crying, but his eyes were still filled with hurt. "It doesn't sound like you mean it." A pout took over his face, a look no one could resist.

Lovino sighed. "Look. I barely know you. I just met you this morning, for fucks sake. I'm sure that if I got to know you, I would see you for the hero you really are." He fought hard to keep scorn from creeping into his voice.

A large smile broke out on Alfred's face, completely demolishing the pout. "Thanks Lovi! You know what? To prove to you I'm a hero, I'll be only your hero from now on!"

Lovino's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'd be your hero!"

"Which means..." Lovino coaxed.

Alfred looked down at the ground in a rare moment of shyness, before taking Lovino's hand and staring into his eyes, sky blue meeting amber. "I mean you'd be my boyfriend."

Lovino inhaled sharply, a strange mix of happiness and embarrassment racing through him. His heart was beating so loudly he couldn't hear anything else. "I-I don't know..."

Alfred came slightly closer, then whispered, "Why don't I try and help you decide?"

"Wha-" Lovino was cut off by the feeling of Alfred's soft lips on his own. _That's it. I think my heart's going to explode_. Lovino thought dazedly, his head in a fog. Eyes shutting slowly, he tentatively reached out and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

They probably would have stayed like that for a while longer if a scream hadn't pierced the air. Alfred jumped into Lovino's lap, his own scream creating an ear-piercing symphony with the one they had already heard. "AHHH! WHO'S THERE?!"

Lovino let out a heavy sigh. "That was the movie, idiota."

"Oh..." Alfred attached his arms to Lovino's neck, and buried his face in the crook between the Italian's head and shoulder as his breathing slowed. "So. Will you?"

"Will I what?" Lovino asked, internally wincing since his voice seemed a bit higher pitched than usual.

"Will you let me be your hero?" Alfred tilted his head to show Lovino his bright, hopeful eyes.

Feeling his heart swell in that gaze, Lovino gave Alfred the smallest of smiles. "Fine. You better not make me regret this decision."

A large grin covered Alfred's face, and he squeezed Lovini tightly. "Don't worry Lovi! You totally won't!"

Lovino snorted. "Whatever," he muttered, before taking Alfred's lips in his own, wanting to remember the sensation forever. _Maybe it won't be so bad having my own 'hero'._

* * *

**Just a oneshot I started writing at midnight because I was bored. Basically just a fluff and cheese filled RoMerica-fest. Tell me what you think, and if you have any oneshots you'd like to request, feel free, but beware, it might take a while before I can write it. ** **;D**


End file.
